heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Psych
Avery Vulcan's superhero persona.This guy is seriously powerful no one not even Gonzo Bravo would mess with him.He is very cunning and will do anything to defeat his enemy ANYTHING. Personality He is very quiet and doesn't talk a lot but he is very keen he may by the most powerful hero in Heromainia Wiki Powers Hormone manipulation-By increasing testosterone in his body to give himself extra strength. Boundary Manipulation-He in this form is in spiritual symbiosis giving him this power he doesn't use this a lot. Vary style- *'Souru Geijutsu Hen'i' (ソウル芸術変移, Soul Art: Transmutation): He transforms his body into multiple water clones. This can be used as a method of escape or for disorienting an opponent. **'Souru Geijutsu Hen'i: Baindingu' (ソウル芸術変移結合, Soul Art Transmutation: Binding) Uses the water to bind the opponent restricting their movements until they give up or die. **'Souru Geijutsu Hen'i: Tenshi '(ソウル芸術変移天使, Soul Art Transmutaion: Angel) Forms himself into a bird for flight capabilities. In this form he can also fire off her feathers to shred the opponent. **'Souru Geijutsu Hen'i: Kazan '(ソウル芸術変移火山, Soul Art Transmutaion: Volcanica) Adds explosive properties to some of the water then binds it around the opponent. This technique causes intense explosions all around the opponent with little chance for escape *'Souru Geijutsu Baria' (ソウル芸術バリア, Soul Art: Barrier): Forms a thick protective barrier of water used to guard against physical attacks and some chi charged attacks. *'Souru Geijutsu Tanken' (ソウル芸術短剣, Soul Art: Daggers): Avery can use this to form daggers out of the ice- water that he can add chi to causing them to launch at her opponent. *'Souru Geijutsu Tsuin' (ソウル芸術, Soul Art: Doppleganger): Avery manipulates the water into a clone of his body. This clone can be used to attack, shooting explosives at the opponent, binding the opponent while absorbing the opponent's spiritual energy into its sheets, or cutting off the opponet's airwaves. *'Souru Geijutsu Hanawa No Fuyu Kako' (ソウル芸術, Soul Art: Wreath Of Winter's Past): Avery's strongest technique, which uses a massive amount of kiloliters of water that can be opened into a huge abyss under her opponent's feet, causing them to fall into a massive pit below. He can even close this around his opponent as long as she can overpower them mentally. In order to add a more devestating effect to it he can cause the inside to explode rendering the opponent susceptible to the firepower inside. Subjective Reality-He make it seem like he died or make it seem like he is weak. Empathic Weaponry-Depending on his mood he gets a certain weapon. Unity-His has a bond with the omniverse giving him eminence power no one even tries to fight him unless you an lacky or henchman. Space-time Manipulation-He controls space-time in ever aspect like warping time or aging people even teleporting. Quantum manipulation-He can controls time and can speed up time slow it or even freeze it around an object. Automatically enhanced ability acquisition-He can absorb and completely take away anyone's power forever. Knowledge Replication-He can completely take away anyone's memories and keep them forever. Enhanced Jump-He can jump extremely high at least four stories. Enhanced Combat-He is great at hand to han combat. Water Clones-He can make clones out of moisture in the air and he can make them explosive. Vary Inducement-He can induce various things into one's mind. Sexual Inducement-He can make females feel lust for him this is useful for female enemies.He can even control females to do his bidding. Sleep Inducement-He can put people to sleep Via G.T.S touch. Crystal shards manipulation-He can turn his sword into crystal shards that cut everything in sight asunder. Probability Manipulation-He controls the outcome of any action/reaction around him with ease. Air Walking-He can walk on air he hardened by making the water less dense than the air. Various Phasing-He can phase through walls with various phase effects. Rope creation-He can make rope out of thin air and use it to swing around on it. Adhesive solution creation-He can make his hands sticky so he can stick to a wall like he's spiderman. Order inducement-With his very presence an raging bar turns into a quiet peaceful oasis. Mind control-He can make people talk with this but he doesn't like to use it a lot. Empathic Fan Fare-Depending on his mood he has an certain theme playing wherever he may rome. Equipment Hayato-An plasmabeam sword that cuts anything it touches nothing is safe when this is drawn. Utility Belt-He has various utilities in his custom-made belt Custom-made SuperSuit-It has various attributes in it. Bombardier Tabane-These are super explosive mini-bombs that explode ten time one explosion after an another. Superpower Pellets-He still uses his power pellets but he is limited on how many he uses. Weakness *He doesn't like to be seen so he avoids Close Quarters Combat. *He can't use his full power since females follow him around everywhere. *He needs a lot of energy to change the water moisture to an less dense form. *He can't stick to metal for long. *He must have his alchemy ready to make rope in midair. *His suits are not all that good for most nights. Trivia *Konan Is one of my favorite anime females in Naruto besides Hinata Hyūga so I copied them both. well not completely. Category:Truth™ Category:Level 10 Category:Yokai